Kagome's Loss
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: Kagome loses her family, moves in with strangers, and changes schools in one day. Will she meet new friends that are there to support her? Will the pain of losing her family hurt Kagome too much? Who will be there to comfort her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, though i wished i did ^.^ Anyway enjoy the story and please make reviews with tips or suggestions, thanks! ON WITH THE STORY:

KAGOME POV:

I finally reached the long staircase in front of the shrine in which my mom, brother, grandfather and I live. My father died in a car accident when i was only 5 years old. When I reached the top of the stairs and walked inside I screamed, "I'm home!" my brother instantly ran into the room and said, "Welcome home sis! Want to play some video games with me?" as he was smoldering me in a hug. I laughed and said, "Sure, after I get a snack, okay?" He nodded and headed back to his room. I went into the kitchen to grab a juice box and cookie. When I walked in my mom was cooking dinner. "Hey mom" She turned towards me and smiled, "Hey honey, how was school today?" I now had my cookie and juice box, "It was good, normal boring day at Sakura high." My mom laughed as i walked out and towards my brother's room. We played video games until we heard mom calling us down for dinner. As usual we had to race to the kitchen, probably knocking something over in the process.

For dinner we had steak with mashed potatoes. Our entire dinner consisted of me and Sota laughing half the time and fighting the other half while our grandfather told some ancient legend about a priestess and half demon or whatever. When dinner was over I headed up to my room so I could finish my homework and studying. After finishing i took a shower and said goodnight before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to my alarm ringing my ears out. "Ugh!" I groaned as I got out of bed and turned the alarm off. I got dressed and headed downstairs. "Morning mom, Sota, grandfather." I said as i ate my cereal. "Hey Kagome, are we going to play more video games this afternoon?" he asked excitedly. "Uh let me think, YES!" i said with the same enthusiasm as i ran towards him and started tickling him. "No! Stop it please!" he begged between his giggling fits. "Alright you two," my mom interrupted, "you're going to be late again if you don't leave now." "Okay" we both said simultaneously with disappointment. I grabbed my bag and set off with Sota at my side. We both walked out the door heading to school. On our way to school i groaned and said, "I can't believe you get to go home early and I don't!" Sota giggled, "Well you don't have a doctors appointment sis." "Whatever" I said and smiled back at him. When it was time for us to go separate ways I smoldered him in a hug and said goodbye.

The school day seemed like it would go on forever, though it finally came to an end and I began my walk back home. When i turned on our road I saw a couple ambulances and police cars parked outside the shrine and I instantly went into panic. 'Oh no, no, no!' I thought as I ran up to the shrine. I could see smoke coming from the shrine now. I was running and suddenly a firefighter grabbed onto me, "Oh no miss, you can't go in there." I was now crying and screamed at him, "No! You have to let me go in there! My family is in there, please let me go!" He looked sad and continued to hold onto me tightly. When they had gotten the fire out a policeman walked up to me and said, "You lived here with your family, right?" I silently nodded and he looked at me sadly, "I'm very sorry but we found everyone too late, we weren't able to save them in time. I'm very sorry for your loss." I was crying so much that everything was blurry at this point and i fell down on my knees. A lady and man walked up to me, "Hi, Ms. Higurashi, I am here aobut your families will. It says that you will get all their money once you turn eighteen, and from now on you will be living with one of your father's close friends, Mr. Takahashi." She nodded towards the man standing next to her. He had long silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. "Hi Kagome, you probably don't remember me but I used to come over here all the time when you were younger. I actually have a son named Inuyasha and you two played together a lot. That was before he passed away." he looked down sadly and I said, "Hi, I'm sorry, I do not remember you but thank you for taking me in." I bowed politely and looked back up at him. "Okay, so now that that's taken care of we should head home. I'm sure your exhausted, right?" I nodded and followed him to a limo. 'Wow' I thought, 'they must be rich.' When we got inside he gave me a reassuring smile and said, "Now Kagome, I know this is all so sudden and all but you will be going to Shikon High with my two sons from now on. It's a private school that I established a couple years ago." I nodded to let him know I was listening, although I didn't talk because I knew if I said anything I would start crying again.

When we reached the house I got out and followed behind Mr. Takahashi watching my feet as I walked. When we entered the house there were two boys yelling at each other in the living room. They both had long silver hair although one, the younger one, had cute puppy dog ears and bright orange/yellow eyes. He wore a plain red t-shirt with dark jeans. The other had purple markings on the side of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had ears that were like human ones except that they were pointed and he seemed emotionless. He wore jeans with a white t-shirt. "You two, settle down." Mr. Takahashi yelled and they both looked over at us. I looked down again at the floor. "This is Kagome, she will be living with us from now on, please be nice to her. This way Kagome, I will show you to your room." I nodded and followed. As we left both the boys' eyes followed us. After walking up to the second floor of what seemed like the biggest house ever, Mr. Takahashi stopped in front of a door and opened it. "I had some new clothes bought before I went to pick you up, although you can go buy more that are more your taste later. If you need anything just ask me or one of my sons." I nodded and walked in, he shut the door behind me to give me some privacy. When I examined the room I saw a huge queen sized bed and a walk in closet. A bathroom was to the left and the wall to the right had a huge window on it that looked over the front yard. I went and sat on the edge of my new bed, as I thought about the events of today tears once again filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I could remember just this morning when Sota and I walked together to school, "I-I promised him I would play video games with him th-this afternoon." I choked out between sobs.

REGULAR POV:

After Inutaisho left the room he found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waiting at the bottom of the stairs. All three could hear Kagome's sobs because of their demon blood. "who is she?" Sesshomaru said in a steady voice. Inutaisho sat on the couch and motioned them to follow, "Remember my friend Mr. Higurashi?" he asked and Sesshomaru nodded but Inuyasha looked at him quizzically. "He was a very close friend of mine before he died. You and Kagome would hang out all the time, Inuyasha, before he passed. She was only 5 when that happened. Anyway, her mother, grandfather, and brother just died in a fire at the shrine they lived at this afternoon. They were the only family she had left and in their will they left her to me if anything ever happened. Now she must feel alone, scared, and confused right now so I want you guys to make her feel welcome and don't be mean to her. She will be attending school with you when she is ready to go back. She is in your grade Inuyasha so I expect that you will show her around." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had sad looks on their faces and nodded at him. "Good, now what should we have for dinner, chinese take-out?" they both nodded again without much enthusiasm.

Once the chinese got there Inutaisho handed out everyone's order and then handed Inuyasha another one and said, "Will you please ask Kagome if she would like something to eat?" Inuyasha nodded and took the food and headed upstairs. When he approached Kagome's room he could still smell her salty tears. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, after a while he heard a small 'come in' that would not have been heard by a normal human. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. The girl he saw sitting on the bed looked absolutely miserable, like her soul itself had been shattered. He walked in and stopped halfway to her bed. "I brought some chinese for dinner, do you want some?" She shook her head and he frowned. "Well I'll leave it here just in case you change your mind." He said as he set the food down on a nearby table and walked out. When he got downstairs his father walked up to him and said, "Did she take it?" "No, but I left it up there just in case she changes her mind." Inutaisho nodded and walked away leaving Inuyasha to find something to do on his own. Although Inuyasha was used to this, Inutaisho was rarely home and Sesshomaru hated him. He went up to his room and watched TV before taking a shower and going to bed.

KAGOME POV:

I decided that I would allow myself to be weak tonight and cry it out although starting tomorrow I am going to be strong and never show weakness again. I took a shower and went to sleep on my pillow that was still wet with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha, dont forget to send reviews! Thanks, ON WITH THE STORY:

REGULAR POV:

When she woke up the next morning she could smell pancakes and bacon and found her way to the kitchen. When she arrived Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting at the table while Inutaisho cooked breakfast. All three turned to her when she entered, she remembered what she promised herself and smiled and said, "Morning you guys, I'm sorry but I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Kagome Higurashi and it looks like I'll be staying here with you from now on." She bowed as she said this and smiled brightly after she was done. She sat down across from Sesshomaru and next to Inuyasha. All three of them were worried about how happy she was being and wondered if something happened. "Good morning Kagome, how are you feeling today?" Kagome looked up and smiled while she said, "I'm good, thanks for asking Mr. Takahashi." He nodded and said, "Good, breakfast will be ready soon, I hope you like pancakes and bacon." Kagome nodded and looked down at the table again.

When breakfast was ready and served they ate in silence until Inutaisho looked to Kagome and said, "Kagome, you are all signed up for school and I have your uniform ready. You don't have to go back immediately though, you can take as long off as you want." Kagome looked up at him and held her hands up in defense, "No, no, it's okay I'll go back on Monday if that's okay with you." Inutaisho was surprised, "Y-yes, of course. Are you sure that you don't need any time off?" Kagome nodded. "Well then yes, of course. I will have your uniform put in your room and Inuyasha will show you around the school on Monday." Kagome nodded once again so he knew she was listening. "Would you like to go get some new clothes today? It might help to get your mind off of things." Kagome nodded again and Inutaisho smiled, "Well I'm sure Inuyasha will go with you. Here's my credit card, Inuyasha has used it before and there's no limit, okay?" "Okay" Kagome practically whispered.

After eating and helping clean the plates Kagome headed up to her room and got dressed in what she could find. She headed downstairs and met Inuyasha in the living room. "Ready to go?" she nodded and followed him to the car. He had a black highlander that was all his. Kagome was amazed that he had his own car. She got in the passenger's seat and he drove. After about 20 minutes Inuyasha looked over at her, she didn't show much emotion, a little sadness and a little pain but not much else. "So, where are you going to shop?" Kagome jumped a little at the surprise, "U-uh, Hottopic." she said. He nodded and turned back to the road. He wasn't really sure what to say and didn't want to upset her by bringing up her family, so he just stayed quiet. When they got to the mall they both got out and Kagome followed behind him until they got in the mall. He was annoyed that she was walking behind him so he grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him, "You know it's kind of annoying when you walk behind me instead of beside me." "Sorry" she said.

They arrived at Hottopic and Inuyasha followed Kagome as she picked out a pair of jeans and about 8 t-shirts. Inuyasha gave her a questioning look, he could smell her suddenly becoming very worried, "I'm sorry is this too much?" he quickly shook his head and said, "No, it's actually very little compared to what I thought you would get. Why so little?" she looked down and said, "It's all I need. I don't want to get more than I need, you guys have done so much already just by taking me in." He nodded and said, "Well if you're set then let's check out."

After getting the clothes they stopped at Chick-fil-A for some lunch before heading home. When they got home no one was there and Kagome headed up to her room and put her new clothes away. After doing that she sat down on her bed once again, except this time she didn't cry, she vowed to be strong and not cry anymore. She sat there thinking for a while before she heard a knock at the door, "Yes, come in." She practically whispered. Inuyasha walked in with her uniform. He set it on the bed and walked up to her, "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, perfectly fine." She said as she put on a brave face and a smile. "Okay, well here's your uniform, school starts at 8:30 and if you want a ride from the limo it leaves at 7:45." He walked over where he left the food last night, it was untouched. He grabbed it and walked out leaving Kagome alone once again.

* * *

KAGOME POV:

I woke up the next morning to the ringing of my alarm clock and quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After taking a shower and drying her hair she got on her uniform and brushed her long, wavy raven hair. She noticed that it was already 7:30 so she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the table eating breakfast so she sat down, "Good morning Inuyasha, Sesshomaru." she said as she began to eat some cereal. "Morning Kagome" Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru just nodded. After eating they all headed out to the limo and got in. They were silent on the way to school, although when they got there Kagome was amazed. There were three stories and it was made entirely of glass. It had a fountain out front and beautiful Skura trees everywhere. "wow" Kagome whispered under her breath.

When they stopped she was first to get out and got a bunch of stares from other students. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out behind her, although she hadn't noticed when they started walking ahead of her. "Oi, Kagome, don't be left behind! You'll get lost!" She quickly snapped out of her daze and ran to catch up to Inuyasha who took her to the front office. "Hey, this is Kagome Higurashi, she's new here." The lady at the desk nodded and printed out two sheets of paper. "Here's your locker number and combination along with your schedule, welcome to Shikon High. Good morning morning Mr. Takahashi." She smiled and I took the papers adn turned back to Inuyasha who then took them from me. He smiled and said, "You have all the same classes as me, and your locker is right across the hall from mine, c'mon." I followed behind him watching my feet as we walked. Inuyasha suddenly pulled me up beside him, I smiled at him and looked down at my feet again. Then he stopped in front of a locker, "This is your locker, try opening it, some of them can get stuck." I nodded and put the combination in my locker and pulled it open. I put some books inside and closed it again. Next I followed Inuyasha to his locker and watched as he put most of his books in and took out a single notebook and pen. I gave him a questioning look and he said, "What? Let's just say I'm not the studious type." He shrugged and stopped in front of another locker. "What are we doing?" I asked when I realized they weren't going to continue. Inuyasha looked at her, "What? You don't think I have friends? Well, I do and we meet here every morning." He said looking proudly and I looked down making and 'o' with my mouth.

NORMAL POV:

After about 3 minutes a boy and girl walked up to them, they were holding hands. The girl was a little taller than Kagome and wore skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a pink long-sleeve shirt. She had long black hair that was held back in a ponytail. The boy was wearing a purple shirt with dark jeans and had black hair that was in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Hey Inuyasha!" the boy yelled as they approached. "Hey Miroku!" Inuyasha waved back. The girl waved and Kagome instinctively moved closer to Inuyasha. Once the boy spotted her, she noticed that his pace quickened. When he reached them he took Kagome's hands into his own and said, "You are such a beautiful young lady, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome's face became red and she froze. Out of nowhere the girl appeared and slapped him hard in the face, a moment later a red hand print was bright on his cheek. "I'm so sorry about that, he's a lech and never knows when to stop. By the way I'm Sango, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Kagome hesitantly took it and said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." She smiled at the girl as she said this. 'How can she appear to be so happy when her whole family was just killed?' Inuyasha thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Sango was waving her hands in front of his face. Sometime or another Kagome had moved back behind him, 'Well she's shy' he thought before saying "Yeah Sango?" "What's wrong? You looked very sad for a second." Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothing just thinking." Sango arched an eyebrow letting him know that she didn't believe him. Suddenly Kagome was wondering if Inuyasha knew why she had moved in with him. She felt a pull at her arm and looked to see Inuyasha pulling her up beside him again. "Sorry" she pretty much whispered. "No problem, I'll just keep pulling you up until you break the habit of moving behind me." She just looked down and nodded.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone made their way to class. Sango and Miroku were in their first class as well. When she arrived the teacher told her to wait at the front of the class until everyone was there. Once they were all settled the teacher said, "Ok class, we have a new student who has moved here for personal reasons. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." "Okay, you can go sit by Inuyasha." Kagome nodded and headed to the back by the window where Inuyasha was sitting, Miroku and Sango were in front of them. She was looking around the class when she noticed a girl glaring at her. She was pale and had long raven hair that was straight and went down to her waist. When she noticed Kagome looking at her she turned away. 'Weird' Kagome thought, but just ignored it. After a couple of classes it was finally lunch time.

Kagome followed Inuyasha to their lockers and they both put their books away. Kagome was once again walking behind Inuyasha on their way to the lunchroom so he had to pull her up beside him. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and Kagome did as well. She looked over at Inuyasha and he was angrily looking forward. When she turned to where he was looking she saw the girl that was glaring at her in class. "Why hello Inuyasha, whose your new friend there?" she said and nodded towards Kagome. "It's none of our business Kikyo." Her expression became angry and hostile, "Well Inuyasha, if she continues to hang around you then it sure as hell is my business." "Kikyo we broke up a year ago, I can do what I want, now leave me alone." He raised his voice. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and slightly behind him. "C'mon Kagome." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her once again towards the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria they quickly found Sango and Miroku and sat down with them. Sango and Miroku sat down next to each other and Kagome and Inuyasha sat across the table from them. "What's up Inuyasha? You look pretty pissed right now." Miroku said. "Shut up Miroku, you know damn well it was Kikyo who pissed me off." Inuyasha quickly answered and started eating his food. Kagome got out her lunch and started eating when Sango looked at her and said, "So, Kagome, why'd you move here all of a sudden." Inuyasha could feel the sadness overwhelm her and suddenly felt bad. "Oh, it's just some family matters." Kagome said not knowing if she should mention that she was living with Inuyasha or not. She looked down again when Miroku said, "So do you have any siblings?" Kagome nodded and said, "Y-yeah my brother Sota, he was in 5th grade this year." Miroku gave her a confused expression and asked, "Was?" suddenly Kagome started crying, "Uh, yeah, he d-died recently." Inuyasha put an arm around her and said, "Shh, Kagome, it's okay." Inuyasha looked over at Sango and Miroku and said, "It's a sensitive subject for her right now, mind not bringing it up?" they both nodded and Kagome got up. "Where are you going?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She smiled and left.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know." Miroku suddenly said with sadness in his voice. "It's okay, I don't know if I should tell you guys what happened but Kagome's dad died when she was only 5. My father and her father were good friends. About 3 days ago there was a fire at the shrine she lived at and her mother, brother, and grandfather died. She didn't have any other family and her parents' will said that she would live with us if anything happened." Both Sango and Miroku bowed their heads and looked like they were about to cry, "Wow, that's a lot to take in only a couple of days. No family left, new school, living with people you don't know." Inuyasha and Miroku just nodded.

* * *

KAGOME POV:

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. On my way to the bathroom I was able to stop crying so now I just had to clean up. When I turned around I saw Kikyo again and froze. "Oh little Kagome, you should listen to me and stop hanging around Inuyasha. He's mine and I don't like some ugly slut hanging around him." "I am not a slut and from what I heard you two broke up a while ago, which means he isn't yours, and it sure as hell doesn't look like he wants to be." She walked up to me and got close up in my face, she gave me an angry look and then slapped me, hard. I fell to the ground clutching my cheek, "You better listen to what I said if you want your life to become a living hell." She walked out and I stood up again. I turned to the mirror and could already see my cheek reddening and swelling up. 'Great' I thought and walked out and towards the cafeteria.

When I got there Inuyasha turned towards me and frowned, "What happened Kagome?: I looked down and said, "Nothing, just met someone new." He raised an eyebrow and asked who as I sat down. "Just, you know, Kikyo." I pretty much whispered. He sighed, "Dammit, I should've known she'd try something. Kagome, just stay close to me, okay?" I nodded my head again. Lunch went by pretty uneventfully and the rest of the day was boring.

* * *

When we got home I sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Inuyasha went up to his room and I really wasn't sure where anyone else was. Suddenly the doorbell rang, I didn't know if I should answer it or not so I called out for Inuyasha. He didn't come so I decided I might as well answer it. I walked up to the door and slowly cracked it open. I poked my head out and saw Miroku standing there. "Why hello dear Kagome, is Inuyasha home?" I nodded and opened the door all the way to let him in. He walked in and stopped and turned towards me, "Are you okay?" he asked with a worried expression. "Y-yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" he just nodded and headed up to Inuyasha's room. I made my way back to the couch and blankly stared at the TV. I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't paying attention to anything around me. Suddenly I felt someone shaking me and refocused on the world to find Inuyasha and Miroku looking worriedly at me. "Hey, Kagome, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I nodded my head, "Yeah, did you need something?" Miroku smiled, "Just wondering if you wanted to swim with us." I nodded before I remembered something, "Hey, isn't it like 50 degrees outside?" Miroku nodded and said, "Well obviously you haven't explored the house yet. There's an indoor pool downstairs." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and walked up to my room. Thankfully Mr. Takahashi had gotten me a bathing suit when he restocked my wardrobe. It was a blue one piece, pretty simple but I don't really like fancy things so it was good.

I walked down to the basement where Miroku had pointed to, I slowly walked down and as I reached the bottom I could hear splashing and laughing. I walked towards where the noise was coming and soon came out to a huge pool with a diving board, waterfall, and a nice pathway that went all around the pool. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called over. I waved back and walked up to the pool, before I knew what was happening Miroku pushed me in on the deepest part of the pool. I began to panic as I sunk deeper and deeper into the pool. I never learned how to swim, although now that I think about it I probably should have. I screamed but it did no good, Inuyasha and Miroku were just laughing, I didn't blame them. They didn't know I couldn't swim. As things started to become black I could see Inuyasha looking around underwater.

* * *

REGULAR POV:

Inuyasha and Miroku thought Kagome's face was hilarious as he pushed her in. After a few minutes of laughing they realized she hadn't come back up yet, "Hey, did Kagome ever come up Miroku?" Miroku shook his head and they began to panic. Inuyasha dove underwater and saw Kagome at the bottom of the pool. He swam as fast as he could to her and pulled her out. She wasn't breathing so he moved her over to the side of the pool and yelled at Miroku to get some help. At this moment Inuyasha thanked kami he knew CPR, after about a minute Kagome coughed up water and began to gasp. Inuyasha rubbed her back for comfort and said, "Hey Kagome, it's okay. We're so sorry about that we had no idea you couldn't-we are just so sorry." Kagome shook her head, "No it's okay, you didn't know." Just then Miroku walked in with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru at his heels. Kagome was still coughing and trying to catch her breath when they all ran up to her. "Are you alright Kagome?" Inutaisho asked. Kagome nodded and sat up. "Here's a towel." "Thanks." Kagome said and dried herself off. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a shower." Everyone nodded although Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, "Are you sure you're okay?" Kagome smiled and nodded before heading upstairs.

KAGOME POV:

When I reached my room I stripped off my bathing suit and turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought, 'Wow, so much has happened. I lost my family, started a new school, moved in with strangers, and made an enemy. Will life ever feel normal again?' I stepped into the shower and could instantly feel my muscles relax and sighed. "Please mom, Sota, grandfather, give me courage to keep going." I whispered. I finished my shower and towel dried my hair. I sprawled out on my bed and just stared into space. After a while I heard a knock at the door and someone, probably Inuyasha, and said, "Dinner's ready!" I could hear his footsteps retreating as I got up and headed towards the kitchen. There were three plates set out, one for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I. "Where's Mr. Takahashi?" I asked and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned towards me. "I'm sorry Kagome but father had an urgent business trip that he was told about last minute." "Okay" I said and sat down next to Inuyasha. During dinner Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and made small talk and had several arguments but I stayed pretty silent.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

All three of them went up to their rooms to shower and head to bed. At around 2:30 Inuyasha woke to Kagome's whimpering, thanks to his advanced hearing. When he stepped out of his room he found Sesshomaru standing in front of Kagome's door. 'Of course that idiot didn't have enough courage to actually go in.' he thought as he walked up to him. "I'll take care of it Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded his thanks, he didn't really know how to help with people's emotions. Inuyasha opened Kagome's door and walked inside, she was squirming around and whimpering.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, don't forget to review! ON WITH THE STORY:

KAGOME'S DREAM:

_I was surrounded by fire, everywhere. I couldn't breathe and I kept yelling for someone, anyone! "Help! Please, someone help me! Mom, Sota, Grandfather?!" I ran and ran but couldn't find anyone. Then i tripped and fell face first into the ground. I looked back to see what I had tripped on and saw my mom, grandfather, and brother on the ground dead. "No" I whispered and made my way over to them. I picked Sota up and my arms and hugged him tightly, 'No, no ,no this can't be happening, NO!' I screamed._

END KAGOME'S DREAM

Inuyasha was trying to shake Kagome awake but so far it wasn't working. Suddenly she sat up screaming, Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Hey, Kagome, it's me. You're okay, it was just a bad dream!" She snapped out of it and looked at Inuyasha. She broke down into tears and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. He put his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings to her offering any comfort he could. When she finished crying he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him in the eyes, "Hey, what's wrong." She shook her head, "Nothing, just a bad dream." "Well do you want to talk about it?" "Uh, no I'm fine." "No, Kagome, you aren't fine. You wouldn't be having nightmares if you were okay." "Well, I just feel very alone. I'm scared and I don't know why. It's just, so much happened in so little time and I'm not sure exactly how to deal with all of it." Inuyasha brought her into another hug, "Kagome, I will never know how you feel but I can tell you that I'm here for you, and Sango and Miroku are here for you, and you can talk to any of us whenever you need to." Kagome nodded.

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha laid Kagome down again and said goodnight, although when he was leaving she grabbed his wrist, "Inuyasha, will you please stay with me tonight?" Inuyasha nodded and climbed into the bed next to her. She snuggled up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both eventually drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to Kagome's alarm clock going off into his sensitive ears. He hit the off botton so hard he almost broke the clock. He nuzzled at Kagome's neck to wake her up, when she started groaning he said, "Kagome, we gotta go to school." Her eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up. "Good morning Inuyasha, uh, I'm going to get ready now if you don't mind." Inuyasha nodded and left, heading towards his own room.

When they got to school Sango walked up behind Kagome and hugged her. Kagome, who didn't know she was there, screamed causing all 3 of them to start laughing. After they got over their laughing Miroku put on a serious face and looked over at Kagome, "Hey, Kagome, you sure you're okay?" Kagome smiled, "Yeah, sorry for worrying you but I'm fine." Sango looked between all three of them and said, "Wait, what did I miss?" "N-nothing Sango" Kagome quickly said before anyone else could answer. "I just crushed her at video games yesterday and she was pretty upset about it." Miroku chimed in. "Okaay." Sango said with a sarcastic voice. The bell rung and they headed to 1st period. Once again all four of them sat in the back with Inuyasha and Kagome behind Miroku and Sango. Kagome was dozing off and didn't notice when she was called on to answer a question. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention either he wasn't of any help. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when a hand slammed on the desk in front of her, both Inuyasha and she jumped when this happened and stared wide-eyed at Myoga-sensei. "Ms. Higurashi, why didn't you answer me?" "I-us, I didn't hear you." "Well you should have been listening instead of daydreaming. I'll let you off easy since this is your first time but don't let it happen again, am I clear?" Kagome nodded her head, "Y-yes sir, very clear." The other students snickered at this and Kagome bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, we all daydream. Heck he scared me just as much because I was daydreaming." Inuyasha was still trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Inuyasha, it's just that I've never gotten called out on like that before." He nodded in understanding and put an arm around Kagome. "So I was thinking about having a party this weekend and Sesshomaru said it was okay. You okay with it?" Kagome looked up at him, "Yeah, of course it sounds like a lot of fun. What about your dad?" "Oh, he will still be on his business trip and he doesn't care what happens when he's away." Kagome nodded and they continued to lunch.

UNKNOWN POV:

"Don't get too comfortable Kagome, I will get you and make sure you pay for taking Inuyasha. Just you wait."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha, don't forget to review, ON WITH THE STORY:

REGULAR POV:

It was Saturday morning, the day the party was on. Kagome groaned, she did not want to get out of bed. She kept having nightmares so she wasn't getting sleep at all. Inuyasha knocked on the door and Kagome yelled 'come in' into her pillow. Inuyasha walked in and walked up to her bed, "Party is today, are you ready?" Kagome groaned into her pillow and pulled her blankets over her head. Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her blankets off to find Kagome wearing only underwear and a t-shirt. "Inuyasha!" she whined, "It's cold!" "Yeah, well maybe it's because you aren't wearing any pants dummy." Kagome sat straight up and looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you pervert! Get out of my room!" she screamed at him as he ran out and slammed the door behind him. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Miroku had let himself in downstairs and heard the whole thing. When Inuyasha walked down the stairs he found Miroku smiling at him, "So Inuyasha, did Kagome catch you peaking?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right Miroku, I'm not as disgusting as you." Miroku lifted and eyebrow, "Then what did happen to upset Kagome so much?" Inuyasha groaned and said, "Look I went to wake her up and when she wasn't waking up, I pulled down her covers and she wasn't wearing pants, just underwear." Miroku's smile widened, "So, what did her underwear look like?" "Miroku!" they suddenly heard Kagome yell from upstairs. "Uh oh" Miroku said and ran away somewhere. Seconds later Kagome came running down the stairs, with pants and an angry face, and towards where Miroku disappeared.

Sango arrived and let herself in when she heard yelling from inside. She walked in to see Miroku being trampled by Kagome and Inuyasha trying to pry Kagome off of Miroku. "My dear Sango, please save me! I fear that Kagome might actually kill me today!" Inuyasha finally got Kagome off of Miroku and held her down while Miroku ran behind Sango. Sango looked over to the angry Kagome who Inuyasha was still holding down just to make sure she wouldn't try something. "Uh, so what happened?" Sango asked. "Kagome got mad at Miroku because he asked me what her underwear looked like." "Inuyasha!" Kagome said and Sango looked at all of them still confused. "Why would Inuyasha know what your underwear looks like Kagome?" Sango asked with a suspicious smile. "Because when Inuyasha tried waking her up this morning she wasn't wearing any pants." Kagome sighed and said, "I have absolutely no privacy anymore." Sango burst out laughing, "Man, I wish I came here earlier now." they all started laughing and Miroku started crying from laughing so hard.

"Ok ok, we need to start getting ready for the party!" Sango said excitedly. Everyone nodded and got to work. Kagome and Sango worked on the food and snacks while Miroku and Inuyasha worked on decorations and cleaning. When it was about an hour before the party, Miroku and Inuyasha were still working on decoration while Sango dragged Kagome upstairs to get ready. Sango wore skinny jeans with a purple shirt and her hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing black eyeliner and purple and pink eye shadow. Kagome was wearing loose jeans with a t-shirt that said 'Don't mess with me, I'm friends with the Devil'. Her wavy hair fell down her back. She had black eyeliner with grey eye shadow. Once they were ready they headed for the for the living room.

When Inuyasha and Miroku saw them come downstairs they couldn't help but stare at them. "Wow Kagome, you look amazing." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her. "Thanks" she replied. "You look amazing as well Sango." Miroku said and walked up to her, although she held up her hand to stop him, "Thanks Miroku, but I don't trust your perverted mind." They all laughed at this.

* * *

~Time Skip: couple hours later~

The Takahashi house was now filled with people. People were dancing, talking, spilling drinks, making out, and any other crazy things you might be able to think of. Kagome and Inuyasha were hanging around the snack table. "So Kagome, you enjoying yourself?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah this is a lot of fun." Then someone bumped into Inuyasha and he fell forward, he put his hands against the wall to stop himself and Kagome was leaning the back against the wall. Their faces were inches apart, they could feel each other's breathes and staring into each other's eyes. 'wow' they both thought. Then they heard Koga yell, "Hey! Inuyasha! Get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly pulled away and looked over at Koga, "Hey Koga, it's none of your damn business!"

Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and Koga to go find Sango and Miroku. When she did find them they were in a corner making out, 'I'll have to ask Sango about this tomorrow.' Kagome thought with an evil smile. Suddenly someone pulled her into one of the many rooms in the house and threw her on the ground. "Wha-" Kagome began to say but was interrupted by the person who threw her in there. "Kagome Higurashi, I told you that you would regret messing with me and Inuyasha." Kagome gave her a questioning look and said, "All you did was push me into a room." Kikyo smiled evilly and pulled a knife out from behind her back, "Oh my god, Kikyo stop you can't do this. Help! Inuyasha!" she yelled but Kikyo quickly ran up to her and stabbed her right below the ribs. Kikyo muffled Kagome's scream with a pillow and then walked out of the room.

Inuyasha had finished his fight with Koga and was now talking to some people when he thought he heard Kagome calling for him. He listened more closely for a second but just shrugged it off. After a minute or two he could smell Kagome's blood and immediately took off to where it was coming from. While he was running he passed by Kikyo who smirked at him and said, "Your loss, Inuyasha." Inuyasha slowed and looked at her and growled but quickly headed towards Kagome's scent. He found her in a random room laying on the floor clutching her stomach. Inuyasha ran over to her and kneeled down, "Kagome? Hey Kagome say something, what happened?" She whimpered in pain, "Y-yeah Inu-ah!" she tightened her grip on her stomach. Inuyasha slowly moved towards her and removed her hands so he could see her wound. There was blood all over her shirt and she was starting to look pale. He lifted her shirt to reveal a deep gash underneath her ribs. "Oh Kagome" he said. "Please, Inu-yasha, it hurts." Kagome said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha nodded and picked her up bridal style and brought her up to her room. Then he called Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku and told them what happened. Sango broke down in tears and Miroku comforted her. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and sat next to her, "Kagome it's going to be alright, we are going to help you, okay?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned towards him and smiled. "Th-thanks for everything guys. I love you, Inuyasha." After saying that Kagome passed out and Inuyasha started to freak out but Sesshomaru calmed him down and said, "Inuyasha she just fainted from blood loss. Go get a bowl of warm water, washcloth, and new clothes for Kagome." Inuyasha nodded and right as he was about to leave Sesshomaru said, "Oh, and send everyone home, the party is over." Inuyasha once again nodded and walked to the balcony overlooking the living room and yelled "HEY! Something has come up so the party is over! Everyone go home." Everyone gave a disappointed 'awe' and left. Inuyasha got what was needed and brought it to Sesshomaru. They cleaned Kagome up, stitched the wound, and put clean clothes on her. Sango and Miroku joined Kagome and Inuyasha in the room after that. Inuyasha sat by Kagome on the floor holding her hand in his. Sango and Miroku were on the opposite side of the bed holding each other for comfort. They all fell asleep at some point in the night.

* * *

Inutaisho arrived the next morning to a mess around the house, 'Damn that Inuyasha, he's going to have to clean all this up.' he thought. After putting down his bag he focused on who was here. He could smell Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. Suddenly he realized that Kagome's scent was heavy with blood. He rushed to her room, when he passed Sesshomaru's he saw him sleeping in his clothes. He made it to the room and practically knocked down the door causing everyone to wake up with a scare. "What is the meaning of this?" he said in an angry voice as he walked over to Kagome. Inuyasha started growling and said, "Last night at the party someone stabbed Kagome. I don't know who it is for sure but I think it was Kikyo." Inutaisho nodded and examined the girl, she was still pale and her heart beat was faint, her breathing could barely be heard. "Has she woken up since you patched her up?" Inuyasha shook his head. 'Good think dad is a doctor' he thought. "She's so pale. Do you know how much blood she lost?" Inuyasha shook his head. Inutaisho left the room for a second and ran in with some creme.

"Here, put this on her wound." Inuyasha nodded and took the bandage off and rubbed the creme on the stab wound. Kagome began to squirm and whimper. Inutaisho walked over and watched Inuyasha when Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and said, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha moved into her line of vision while still rubbing the creme on. "There you are, hi." she smiled and Inuyasha had tears in his eyes, "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you and I should have been." Kagome shook her head, "No, it's not your fault, and please don't think it is." Inuyasha nodded and Inutaisho came up behind him. "Kagome, how do you feel? Can you breathe okay?" "Yeah, I just feel really tired." she said and yawned. Inutaisho nodded and Kagome fell asleep again. Inutaisho moved Inuyasha aside and he bandaged up her wound again. "She needs lots of rest and next time she wakes up we need to give her food and water so please tell me when she does." Inuyasha nodded and sat back down beside Kagome and held her hand.

Several hours later Inuyasha was still watching over Kagome, Miroku and Sango had left a while ago so their parents wouldn't worry. Suddenly Kagome started moving and Inuyasha yelled for his father. Then he looked back over at Kagome whose eyes were now open, "Kagome, hey Kagome. Are you hungry?" Kagome looked over at him and gave his hand a squeeze, "Hi Inuyasha, I acually am." Inutaisho walked in at that moment and said, "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha sit her up." Inuyasha nodded and helped her sit up, pausing whenever she winced or hissed in pain. "Here's some water and soup." Inuyasha helped Kagome drink the water and spoon fed her the soup. "We need to put more creme on her wound as well." Inutaisho said. "Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the creme from him, he lifted up her shirt and took the bandage off. He took some creme and started rubbing it on her wound. She clutched the sheets of the bed and hissed in pain. "I'm sorry it's going to hurt Kagome, but that just means it's working." Inutaisho said. "O-okay" Kagome got out. It took about 10 minutes to get it all on and Kagome whimpered and screamed the entire time. She was covered in sweat by the time it was over and in a ton of pain, she was clutching Inuyasha's hand tightly. "Hey Kagome, I'm sorry are you okay?" Kagome turned to him, "Yeah, thanks" she said smiling. "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to get some sleep." Kagome said before yawning. Inuyasha nodded and turned to Inutaisho who motioned for him to follow. "I'll be right back, and here when you wake up." He said before walking out into the hall.

"What do you need?" Inuyasha asked. "Well she seems to be doing good, although will need to rest up for a week." Inuyasha looked at him, "And...?" "Well, whoever stabbed her put poison inside of her. She will be fine but the poison will cause her to go through a lot of pain in the next week as she's healing." "Is there nothing we can do to help her? To stop the pain or even just numb it?" Inutaisho shook his head, "No, nobody's found anything to help with this type of poison yet." Inuyasha's face fell at the thought that Kagome would be in pain. "Well, so far she's only been in pain when I put the creme on her." "Well, it takes a bit for the poison to take effect. I would say that the poison should take effect starting sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning." Inuyasha nodded and pulled out his phone. He made a group call with Miroku and Sango:  
(Inuyasha, **Miroku,** Sango)

Hey you two, what's up?

**Hey Inuyasha, how's Kagome?**

She's good, but we found out that she has poison inside of her.

Oh my gosh, what kind of poison? Will she be okay?!

Yeah, it shouldn't affect her too much. Although starting sometime tonight my father said that it would start causing her to go through a lot of pain and there isn't anything that will help.

**That's terrible, at least we are on break so she won't be missing any school. **

Yeah, do you want us to come over Inuyasha?

Uh, yeah that would be great, I think it would be better for her if she had that support. I would appreciate the support as well.

**Oh my, has our Inuyasha become soft and need our support? Ok, ok, I'll tell my mom we are going to the beach together this week.**

Yeah, same. Hope you have enough rooms for us.

**C'mon Sango, I'm pretty sure the entire party on Saturday could sleep over and he'd still have extra.**

Haha you guys are so funny, see you tonight?

**Definitely**

Yeah, bye.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and went back to Kagome's room. He held her hand and she opened her eyes, "There you are." He smiled and said "Yeah, I'm here for you. Miroku and Sango are staying here for break." "Something special happen?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Actually no, for support. Kagome you've been poisoned," her eyes went wide, "Am, am I going to be okay?" "Yeah of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, it's just gonna cause some pain. Starting sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. All three of us will be here for you and I will do anything to make you more comfortable." Kagome nodded and said "Yeah thanks. I'm glad your here for me Inuyasha." she said and smiled. "Also, Kagome, did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" Inuyasha cautiously said. Kagome looked over at him, "Yes, of course Inuyasha. Even though you seem uncaring and rough at first you are actually very kind and caring when you get to know someone." "And you don't want to make me human?" Kagome gave him a questioning look, "What? No, Inuyasha I love you for you, whether your full human, full demon, or half demon you're still Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled, "I love you too Kagome." He leaned in and kissed her, it was just short and sweet but it was still a kiss. When they parted Kagome smiled and gave him a hug, her grip was tight, like if she let go Inuyasha would just disappear. They held each other for a while before letting go and just enjoying each others' company until Miroku and Sango arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha, please leave reviews with comments, tips, or maybe ideas for the story, thanks! ON WITH THE STORY:

NORMAL POV:

Miroku picked up Sango on his way over to Inuyasha's. They both brought enough stuff to last them the week. They arrived and Sesshomaru answered the door, "Hey Sesshomaru! Are Inuyasha and Kagome here?" Sesshmaru nodded and opened the door for them. They went straight up to Kagome's room to find her up and laughing. "Why hello Kagome, glad to see you awake and happy." Miroku said. "Oh hey Miroku, Sango!" Kagome said and smiled. Miroku and Sango walked up to Kagome's bed. "Hey Inuyasha, I'm getting bored in here all day. We should go downstairs, pleease!" Kagome begged. "I promise I feel fine!" Inuyasha looked at her worriedly, "Ok, fine but your going to let me carry you, okay?" Kagome nodded frantically and held out her arms. Inuyasha picked her up carefully and followed Sango and Miroku down the stairs to the living room. They sat down and Inuyasha turned on the TV. "You guys wanna order pizza? With a movie?" "Yes!" They all yelled. They ordered 2 pizzas and a bunch of soda and started the movie Sinister. "A horror movie, really?" Kagome said when she found out what movie they were watching. "Awe, Kagome they aren't that bad. Just remember it's not real." Kagome rolled her eyes scooted closer to Inuyasha.

By the time the movie was over Inuyasha's arm was around Kagome, whose face was buried into his chest. "It's over Kagome, and since we picked that movie against your will you can pick the next one." Sango, who was snuggled up to Miroku, said. "Uh, sure, let's watch Divergent" "Awesome! Perfect movie!" Inuyasha said as he got up to get the movie. About 3 movies later they were still sitting on the couch surrounded by soda cans and trash. Sango and Miroku were snuggled up, and Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggled up. It was about 2 in the morning when Kagome started feeling aches all over her body. She didn't want to worry Inuyasha and it didn't hurt that bad so she just shrugged it off. The aches were steadily getting worse and Kagome felt like she needed to stretch her legs, arms, and back. She got up and Inuyasha grabbed her, "Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing, just need to stretch my legs. Their sore after not moving for such a long time." He nodded and walked to the kitchen to get some water while stretching my legs. Right as I was about to grab a cup, my entire body felt like it had been set on fire. I tried not to scream, thinking it would just pass, but it steadily got worse and worse. I screamed and fell to the floor.

INUYASHA POV:

We continued to watch the movie and I closely listened to Kagome to make sure she was okay. She suddenly stopped and screamed at the top of her lungs. All three of us jumped up and ran to the kitchen to find her on the ground in a ball. I ran up to her and sat down, "Kagome? Hey whats wrong?" She had tears running down her cheeks and choked out, "It hurts, I feel like I'm on fire." I rubbed circles on her back and said, "Want to go to your room, or the couch?" She shook her head and painfully got out, "C-couch" and I nodded and picked her up and we all walked into the living room. I laid Kagome down on the couch and put a pillow under her head. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was whimpering in pain. I got a blanket and laid it over her and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly. I pushed some hair out of her face and said, "Do you need anything Kagome?" She nodded and said, "W-water please." I nodded and got up.

I grabbed her some water and lifted her head to help her drink it. She buried herself in the covers, but continued to cling to my hand. After making her as comfortable as possible I showed Sango and Miroku where they could sleep. Kagome was up pretty much the whole night in unbearable pain. I stayed up and gave her any comfort I could. By the time she fell asleep around 5, she was in my lap hugging me with my arms around her. I was whispering comforting words to her and she continued to cry out in pain every once in a while. A few minutes after Kagome fell asleep I drifted off as well.

NORMAL POV:

Miroku got up early the next morning and walked into Sango's room. "Good morning Sango" he said as he shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned up and kissed Miroku. "Morning Miroku, how'd you sleep?" she said. "Not that good, I was worried about Kagome all night." Sango nodded, "Me too" she whispered. They went downstairs to find Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha sleeping, and Inuyasha was sleeping holding her. They decided that making breakfast would be a good idea. After the house started smelling like pancakes and bacon people started making their way to the kitchen. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came down at the same time, "Wow, this smells nice. Thanks for cooking breakfast." "Welcome, hope you like pancakes." They both nodded and sat down. "Miroku, why don't you go wake Inuyasha?" Inutaisho said and Miroku nodded.

when he walked into the living room Inuyasha and Kagome were still out of it. He shook Inuyasha saying, "Hey, breakfast is ready, time to wake up." Inuyasha woke up pretty quickly and got up without waking Kagome. He sat down and said morning to everyone. "So Inuyasha, how was Kagome last night? We could hear her throughout the night." Inutaisho said. "Well, she was in terrible pain all night and couldn't go to sleep until around 5." They all just nodded and continued to eat in silence. Then all the demons at the table got up and went to the living room because they heard Kagome whimper. Even though they had no idea what was happening, Miroku and Sango followed everyone into the living room.

Kagome was still asleep but still looked like she was in terrible pain. Inuyasha held her hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. Suddenly Kagome sat right up and held her stomach screaming. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her for comfort. "It's okay, I'm here Kagome." Inutaisho walked up and sat beside her. "Are you hungry? You should probably eat something." Kagome nodded and tried getting up but fell. I caught her before she could hit the ground. I picked her up bridal style and into the kitchen. He handed her a plate and some milk. She slowly and painfully finished all of the food and milk before she started crying from the pain. "You okay Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled, with tears still running down her cheeks, and said, "Yeah, just hurts a little." Everyone frowned. "You don't have to be so strong Kagome. You can be weak sometimes." Sesshomaru said. "I know, but I don't want you guys to worry because I really am okay, just hurts." Inuyasha put his arm around her and gave her a comforting hug. She got up and headed to the couch, the pain got worse and worse as she continued walking until she just couldn't stand it anymore and fell. Inuyasha caught her and put her back on the couch.

Kagome started screaming in pain and thrashing around. "She's unconscious because of the pain, Inuyasha hold her down so she doesn't hurt herself." Inuyasha nodded and held her arms down while he sat on her legs. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's ears were hurting from the screaming so they left. Miroku and Sango had a hard time seeing Kagome like this so they also went off somewhere. Kagome calmed down after a while and woke up again. She was crying and said, "Inuyasha, it hurts so bad. I want it to go away, please make it stop." Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into his lap. "I'm so sorry I can't do anything Kagome, but if there is anything I can do please tell me and I'll do it right away." Kagome nodded before Inuyasha lifted her head up and kissed her, "I love you Kagome." She kissed him again and said, "I love you, Inuyasha."

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but I need more ideas, please leave reviews with them and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha. Please leave reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep again and Inuyasha was watching TV when the doorbell rang. Inuyasha got up and answered it only to come face to face with Kikyo. "Hey Inuyasha! I thought maybe we could hang out today." She said as she got closer and closer to Inuyasha, although he pushed her away and said, "No Kikyo, I am not going to hang out with you and want you to leave right away." Just then Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and said, "Who's at the door?" Inuyasha turned to her and said, "Kagome you shouldn't be up, and no one important." Kikyo's smile instantly faded away and she looked angrily at Kagome. "What the hell is she doing here Inu-baby?" Inuyasha turned towards her and said, "Don't call me that and she lives here." he said before he thought about it. "Why does she live here?" Kikyo spat back. "Personal reasons" Inuyasha replied. "Oh yeah? What? Did her family die or something?" Inuyasha was now furious. "Kikyo! I want you out now!" Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came down the stairs at this moment to find Inuyasha yelling at the one person they actually really hated. Their glance wandered to Kagome who wasn't suppose to be up and saw tears in her eyes and her gaze focused on the floor. They both walked up to the three and Sesshomaru went and helped Kagome. "What's going on here?" Inutaisho said angrily looking from Kikyo to Inuyasha. "I just came by to ask Inuyasha to come hang out." Suddenly Miroku and Sango walked up from behind Kikyo and stopped when they realized who she was. "Inuyasha, what's the witch doing here?" Miroku asked. "I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled while Kikyo said, "Inuyasha and I are going to hang out today." and Sango yelled, "Kagome what're you doing out of bed?" With everyone yelling at the same time Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Kagome were going nuts. "ENOUGH!" yelled Sesshomaru which surprised everyone. "Kikyo you need to leave, now." Inutaisho said angrily, "Kagome you need to get back and bed, and Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku...well I honestly don't care what you guys do." He turned and headed towards his room and said, "I have to go to work today, watch Kagome."

Nobody knew exactly what was going on when suddenly Kagome fainted and started to fall to the ground. Sesshomaru caught her and brought her over to the couch with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku at his heels. Kikyo had left feeling uncomfortable after being yelled at. "Kagome, hey Kagome!" Inuyasha frantically said and pulled her hand into his own. "I'm still confused at why Kikyo was here..." Sango said. "Well, she wanted to ask me to hang out with her, and try to get me back together with her." "That witch" Sango hatefully said. "Will you bring me a cold rag, please?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah, I got it." Miroku said and Sango followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

WITH SANGO & MIROKU:

"I feel bad for Kagome, she seems like she's in so much pain." Miroku nodded, "Yeah and then seeing Kikyo again probably scared her to no end. She probably fainted not only from the pain, but also from the shock of seeing Kikyo." Sango nodded and filled the bowl with hot water while Miroku grabbed a cloth. They were silent until they went back into the living room. "Here you go" Miroku said as he handed Inuyasha the bowl and cloth. "Do you think we should move her back into her room?" asked Inuyasha. "That's probably best." replied Sango. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and she started whimpering so he froze until she settled down. Once he reached Kagome's room he carefully set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Sango and Miroku came in but Inuyasha pushed everyone out in the hall. "We should let her rest, she's barely gotten any rest these past couple of days." Everyone nodded. "Well what should we do?" Miroku asked as he moved his hand towards Sango's butt. "I don't kn-" Suddenly Sango froze and gave Miroku an evil look. "PERVERT!" she yelled and slapped him. "I was just going to suggest we watch a movie." Miroku said with an innocent smile. "Yeah, right. What movie?" Miroku opened his mouth but Sango put her finger over it before he could say anything, "Don't, Miroku." said Sango and turned back to Inuyasha, "Lets watch Now You See Me." Sango said as she made her way to the living room.

Inuyasha made sure Kagome was still asleep and went down to the living room. Miroku and Sango had already started the movie and gotten out a bunch of snacks. "This movie is really good." Miroku said about halfway through. "Yeah" Inuyasha agreed without looking away from the TV. "Oh yeah, Sesshomaru said to tell you that he went to the grocery store." said Sango and Inuyasha nodded. "You know, we should all go on a summer vacation together." Miroku said. Sango shook her head, "That's a great idea, just random. Plus we still have a while before summer, you know that, right?" "Of course I do. I'm just enjoying us being all together this week so much that I would like to do it again." Miroku replied and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "We must be missing the perverted thought in that because it sounded totally normal." Inuyasha said and got up. "Where are you going?" asked Sango. "Just going to check on Kagome, I'll be right back." he said as he made his way up the stairs.

When he got to Kagome's room he quietly opened the door and peaked inside to find Kagome awake and sitting up. He walked in, closing the door behind him and sat beside Kagome. "What're you doing up?" he asked and took her hand in his. She smiled and said, "I just couldn't sleep" Inuyasha frowned, "Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you anything?" Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, I hurt all over but I'm okay now." He hugged her back and rested his head on hers. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome practically whispered. "Yeah?" he said and she pulled away and looked up at him. "So, you know how we kinda told each other how we love each other?" she said and he nodded, "Well, are we together now or.." she just left it hanging there and he smirked. "What?" she asked. "Does this answer your question?" he asked and bent down closing the space between them. it was a sweet and innocent kiss when he pulled away with a questioning look. "Well?" he asked and she nodded and said, "Yes, I love you so much." she said and kissed him again. After a couple seconds Inuyasha licked her bottom lip and she responded by parting her lips slightly, allowing him to enter and explore her mouth. After a couple of minutes they pulled away for air. They were both panting and looking into each other's eyes. 'Wow his eyes are beautiful.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha gave her another hug and stood up. "I'm going back downstairs, do you want to try and sleep some more or come with me?" "Can I come with you?" Inuyasha nodded and started walking away when Kagome grabbed his hand. He turned around to face her, "Um, can you carry me? I don't think I can walk without it hurting too much." "Yeah, of course." Inuyasha said and bent down so she could get on his back.

They went downstairs and found Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru putting groceries away. "Kagome! How're you feeling? Should you be up?" said Sango as she ran up to Kagome. Inuyasha set her down on a chair and started to help with the groceries. "Yeah Sango, I'm fine. Being in that room all day will make me go crazy." Sango giggled and said, "Yeah but you do need your rest." Kagome nodded when Sesshomaru walked up to them. "Kagome, you do look like you need more sleep, you're looking pale." "I just can't sleep lately. Whenever I do fall asleep I have nightmares and the pain worsens." He nodded and said, "Well do try and get some sleep anyway, you need more sleep than your getting." Kagome nodded and he left into his bedroom. Inuyasha and Miroku had finished puting the groceries away and walked up to them. "So, what should we do?" asked Miroku. Sango was about to give an answer when the doorbell rang. Inuyasha walked over to it and opened the door to come face to face with Koga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaim: I do not own Inuyasha but please review and check out my other stories!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled. Suddenly policeman came behind Koga and said, "Put your hands in the air!" he did so and looked back at Kagome who looked like she might faint again any moment. The police charged into the house taking Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome with them. They were all put in a different police car and driven to the station. Inuyasha and Kagome were put in two different interrogation rooms while Miroku and Sango were put in one together.

**WITH INUYASHA:**

"Have you been abusing that young girl named Kagome?" he said rather bluntly and Inuyasha was more than shocked. "Wh-what do you mean? Is that why I'm here, because you think I'm abusing her?" The officer gave him a strange look and nodded. "Well I can tell you that I would never hurt her and you can ask her yourself. Where did you even get that idea?" The officer looked down at some papers he had and said, "I can't give out a name but someone called in and told us they saw you abusing her and from what I have here she is in serious pain and we don't know what's wrong with her so if you want to help her you need to tell us what's wrong with her." Inuyasha hadn't thought about Kagome yet. _They brought her in too? She better be okay and if they lay a single hand on her they are going to die! _he screamed in his head and yelled at the officer, "You have to let me see her immediately! There isn't a cure for what she has she just has to heal by herself and I can tell you who hurt her like this! It was a girl named Kikyo in our school but please I need to see her, I'm the only one who can help her!" he pleaded and was starting to get very upset thinking about Kagome being in pain without him. The officer stepped outside of the office for a minute before returning and saying, "Okay, we'll let you see her but you better not try anything." Inuyasha nodded and they grabbed him roughly and brought him to another room.

When he entered he found Kagome holding her head with her hands and had her knees brought up to her chest and her head down. "We can't get her to talk or respond" the officer in there said and Inuyasha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, I"m here. Tell me where it hurts or if I can get you anything." Inuyasha said and when Kagome realized it was him she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face in his chest. "It hurts all over, I need water." she whimpered and he just wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "You heard her, she needs some water." he practically yelled but tried to stay quiet not sure if Kagome was sensitive to sound at the moment. "A/N like when you have a headache and any sound makes it feel like you've been hit with a brick) One of the officers quickly left the room and came back with some water. Inuyasha took it from him and pulled away slightly, he held the cup up to Kagome's mouth and she gladly accepted it. After finishing it she tried to stand but fainted once again. Inuyasha caught her but one of the officers took her out of his hands. Inuyasha started growling but an officer pulled him in the opposite direction and locked him in a cell. "We can't prove you innocent until we interrogate her so you'll have to stay here until then." He smiled as he left Inuyasha to worry about Kagome and feeling guilty for not being there for her.

**WITH SANGO AND MIROKU:**

Sango and Miroku were patiently waiting. Sango had asked what Inuyasha was in trouble for a while ago and was shocked to learn that someone had said he was abusing Kagome. Suddenly an officer walked by with an unconscious Kagome and Miroku and Sango were quick to catch up to him. "What happened to her, oh my gosh." Sango said frantically trying to get a better look at Kagome. "Do you know this girl?" the officer asked and Sango and Miroku nodded hastily. "She just fainted after that kid helped her calm down and gave her some water." he said in a disgusted tone. He led them into a medical room and sat Kagome down on the bed. "How long will we be here?" they asked. "You guys can leave whenever you want but this girl and the silver-head have to stay until she wakes up and answers some questions." he said. "Well we're staying until all that happens." said Miroku as Sango sat down by Kagome and held her hand. The officer just nodded and left the room.

They had been in there for a couple of hours when Kagome stirred and tried opening her eyes." Kagome! You're alright!" Sango said and quickly helped Kagome sit up. "Yeah, where are we?" she said confused. "We are still at the police station, we can't leave until you answer questions." Kagome looked around the room, "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked in a worried tone. "We don't know. We found you when we saw the officer carrying you here because you were unconscious." Kagome nodded and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Suddenly an officer came in and took her arm, pulling her up he said, "You need to come with me." She was still dizzy but followed as best she could. He led her to a small room with black walls and a table in the center. After a minute another officer came in and sat down. He held up a picture of Inuyasha and said, "You know this guy, right?" she nodded. "I will make this very blunt and want you to answer truthfully, has he been hurting you in any way?" Kagome got very angry at their assumptions. "NO, Inuyasha would never hurt me. He's taken care of me after that bitch Kikyo stabbed me and poisoned me." she was standing by now but quickly sat down and held her head as her body started to hurt again. The officer looked at her, "If he isn't hurting you then why would someone say he is?" Kagome practically whispered, "Who said he was?" the officer was hesitant to tell her but felt like it would help a lot. "A girl named Kikyo came here the other day and told us he was. She even had a picture." he held up a picture of Inuyasha leaning over Kagome with blood dripping out of her stomach. "What? No, he was trying to help me then. That was after Kikyo stabbed me." The officer nodded, "If your sure he's not hurting you then I have to let him go."

Kagome followed him to where Inuyasha was. They came to a dark cell and found him in the corner. He saw them and jumped up. "Kagome, are you okay?" he frantically asked her and put his arms through the bars holding onto her arms. He could tell she wasn't feeling good and knew she shouldn't be up but she nodded and smiled at him. The officer unlocked the cell and Inuyasha jumped out and held Kagome. "Here, I'll carry you" he said as he squatted down and she nodded and climbed on. She rested her head on his back and almost instantly fell asleep. They walked out and found Sango and Miroku waiting, as soon as they saw them they jumped up and practically ran over to him. "What happened to you? How's Kagome?" they said and bombarded him with more questions. "Just shut up, I'll tell you on our way home, lets go."

The police had contacted Inuyasha's father who sent Sesshomaru to pick them up. "How the hell did you end up here? I didn't even leave the house and then get a call saying you're in jail." Inuyasha glared at him and said, "Well sorry that someone set me up and said I was abusing Kagome, let's just leave." Sesshomaru nodded and they all went outside and got in the car. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back, Sesshomaru drove with Miroku sitting in the front, and Sango was beside Kagome who sat in the middle of the back. Inuyasha held her up as she slept and comforted her the best he could because she would whimper a little every once in a while making Inuyasha feel guilty for making her go through this. When they arrived home Inuyasha took Kagome up to her room and came back down where everyone was in the living room. "So what was all that about?" asked Sango and Miroku nodded. "Well someone told them that I was abusing Kagome and apparently they had evidence but didn't show me or tell me who it was." they all looked down when they heard a soft voice speak up, "They told me it was Kikyo who reported you, and they had a picture of you leaning over me right after she stabbed me." Everyone turned their heads to see Kagome at the bottom of the steps. "Are you serious?" Miroku asked angrily. Kagome nodded and sat down by Inuyasha who held her close. "Then why was Koga at the door when the police arrived?" asked Miroku who had been thinking this through. Everyone suddenly thought about it and had no idea. They tried thinking about it the rest of the week but no one could figure it out. They decided they would try and figure it out when school got back in. Nothing big happened the rest of the week, except Kagome who was in terrible pain and got almost no sleep. When it finally reached the last day she should be in pain she was starting to feel better and could sleep more as well.


End file.
